These funds are used to provide support for the NCI AIDS & Cancer Virus Program (ACVP) and overhead/management support for all the AIDS research within the $425M FY2013 NCI budget at the NCI-Frederick. This overhead/management support includes appropriate allocations of the following areas: facility maintenance; building support; utilities; scientific library; computer and statistical services; environmental, health and safety programs; subcontract staff; repository services; advanced technology and laboratory animal science program support; and general Operations & Technical Support (OTS) contract administration. The ACVP, headed by Dr. Jeff Lifson, is an integrated, multidisciplinary program that pursues basic and applied studies aimed at improving our understanding of AIDS-associated viruses, including studies intended to facilitate the improved diagnosis, prevention and treatment of HIV infection and AIDS, and AIDS related tumors, particularly those associated with other viruses such as KSHV. The Program consists of six independent but highly interactive research Sections headed by Principal Investigators, whose work spans from fundamental molecular virology through in vitro studies, to in vivo studies in non-human primate (NHP) models, to international viral epidemiology.